Many desktop presentation systems, such as those in use within call center environments, pose significant challenges in user productivity. For example, multiple user interface technologies, desktops, and metaphors are pervasive within today's call center environments, including for example, web browsers, X/Motif emulators, TN3270, and PC-based graphical user interfaces (GUIs). Accordingly, a user in an environment, such as a call center environment, often has to employ a variety of different applications on a computer desktop at the same time which can be difficult to manage, organize, and to effectively operate. For example, a user may have multiple applications or multiple instances of an application launched on the user's computer desktop. These launched applications or instances, however, may not be related in a common manner. For example, one group of applications may be for one customer or transaction and another group of applications is for another customer or transaction. However, in the midst of working on one customer or transaction, a user may also prefer to selectively work on a particular application or instance from another customer or transaction.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.